


Una cita inesperada

by margarita03



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, First Dates, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarita03/pseuds/margarita03
Summary: Jumin va a una cita con Jaehee solo para evadir un matrimonio arreglado, la cita resulta ser diferente a lo que pensó.
Collections: Hispanic Week 2020





	Una cita inesperada

La noche era hermosa; la luz de los apartamentos y la luna reinando en el cielo hacían que el ambiente tuviera un toque nostálgico y romántico a la vez… Ah, como desearía disfrutar de esa noche en compañía de Elizabeth tercera mientras bebía vino desde su apartamento, pero por el contrario, se hallaba frente a su secretaria quien parecía estar tan desinteresada en la cita como lo estaba él.

Jahee Kang, una de las secretarias más eficientes que Jumin llegó a contratar era la que le estaba salvando en esta ocasión de un matrimonio arreglado con otra supermodelo caza-fortunas. Su padre era realmente malo para juzgar a las mujeres, así que, a pesar de ceder ante la mayoría de los mandatos de su padre, ni loco cedería para casarse con una mujer sugerida por él, y es eso lo que lo llevó a tener una cita con su secretaria, porque si había alguien en quien él confiaría (así sea para asuntos tan tontos como una cita falsa para engañar a su padre) era en ella. Pero la verdad sea dicha y en realidad él nunca espero que ella accediera a algo así, fue una grata sorpresa. 

“Espero que con esto su padre se calme y deje de sugerir cosas que podrían llevar a la empresa a un mal tiempo” dijo la asistente Kang y él asintió totalmente de acuerdo. Ella lucía aburrida mientras miraba por el ventanal de aquel lujoso restaurante. Y sin nada más que hacer terminó detallándola con una mirada aburrida, él también estaba esperando con ansiedad a que el camarero llegara con los platos de comida y que de una vez dieran por terminada aquella reunión informal llamada cita. Si algo en ella le llamó la atención esa noche, fue el vestido; no pudo decir porqué, pero el vestido café que ella llevaba daba la ilusión de combinar con todo en ella, tenía un aire más a Jaehee Kang que a la asistente Kang, esa diferencia lo desconcertó.

“Asistente Kang-“ 

“Jaehee, dígame Jaehee” algo como diversión surgió dentro de ella cuando lo interrumpió y él frunció el ceño sin poder reclamarle por la interrupción “recuerde que esto debe parecer una auténtica cita… Su padre debió contratar camarógrafos o detectives para convencerse de que usted está saliendo con alguien, ambos sabemos que no es fácil hacer que deje de insistir con el matrimonio” agregó, desviando la mirada del ventanal hacia él, sonriéndole.

Jumin sabía que no había nada más falso que esa sonrisa, pero se sorprendió pensando en que si no fuera porque la había visto a diario por un par de años, hubiera sido engañado y habría creído que era una sonrisa auténtica. “Cierto… Así que, Jaehee, ¿Por qué no te agradan los gatos?” Fue la primera pregunta que le vino a la cabeza y se felicitó mentalmente por preguntar algo tan adecuado; preguntarle cualquier cosa sobre el vestido o decirle que lucía bien en él, era tonto.

“No soporto el pelo de gato” Jaehee suspiró sin poder creer que aún en la situación en la que estaban, él siguiera pensando en gatos. Que sujeto tan incorregible.

“¿Sólo por eso? Los gatos tiene muchas bondades como para que no te gusten solo por el pelo, que debo decir, el de Elizabeth III es muy hermoso”

“Ugh, ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de gatos?”

“¿Por qué? La verdad es que me interesa saber porque eres tan firme en que no te gustan los gatos” Jumin admitió “¿Es acaso porque no le gustan a Zen?”

“Señ… Jumin, ¿Por qué mete a Zen en esto?” la sonrisa de Jaehee tembló esforzándose por parecer natural “Es agradable que ambos compartamos cierta adversidad por los gatos, pero a mí no me gustaban incluso desde antes de conocer a Zen”

“Ah, así que es algo de tu infancia” asintió Jumin

“Sabes, no acepté esto para una sesión de terapia”

“No es terapia, sólo quiero saber por qué no te gustan los majestuosos gatos. Entiendo un poco las razones de Zen, pero las tuyas no”

“Espere… ¿Las entiende?” Jaehee abrió los ojos de par en par y lentamente frunció el ceño “Todo este tiempo usted… Ah, ¡Lo sabía sr. Han! Usted simplemente ama fastidiar a Zen”

“Jaehee, recuerda que estamos en una cita ¿No tendrías que llamarme Jumin?” Esta vez él sonrió por habérsela devuelto, si, era un poco inmaduro y ella lo pescó, así que ¿Por qué contenerse?

“Pero, ¿Por qué parece tener tanto interés en molestar a Zen? ¿Tiene un interés en él en particular? Bueno, es un gran actor y no sería extraño que usted también fuera un fan que busca su atención” Jaehee ignoró la pequeña llama de ira que surgió con el comentario anterior y atacó con todo, ¡Oh, iba a aprovechar esta noche lejos de la relación jefe-empleada! Se sintió genial ver la sonrisa de Jumin desaparecer.

“Pfff, que ridícula teoría. Lo que pasa es que no puedo aceptar que haya alguien que no vea a Elizabeth III como un ángel, tan perfecta…” Jumin respondió enseguida, si bien lo había tomado desprevenido, no iba a dejarse fastidiar por ella… Casi se arrepiente de elegirla para esta situación, pero en algún punto esto se había puesto divertido.

“Es un gato”

“Bah, no lo entiendes o te niegas a entenderlo ¡Ella es perfecta! ¡El mejor regalo que alguna vez tuve!”

“¿Regalo?” preguntó Jaehee de forma inconsciente y casi se muerde la lengua al ver cambiar de forma brusca la expresión de Jumin. No había furia sino algo similar a una tristeza y soledad infinita, lucía desorientado. Y ante esa visión, se le vino a la cabeza algo que le oyó decir a V una vez sobre los deseos de Rika para que Jumin nunca estuviera solo y el regalo que se alegraba de haberle dado… Así que… Lo más probable era que Elizabeth III…

“Fue un regalo de Rika” susurró Jumin en sincronía con los pensamientos de Jaehee. Era extraño para él que cada vez que pensaba en su fallecida amiga le doliera tanto el corazón; lo era aún más el que le doliera al punto de sentirse débil y febril, cuando recordaba aquél día en que ella le regaló a Elizabeth III, deseándole felicidad. “Tenía un buen gusto” agregó sin saber si estaba conteniendo su expresión adecuadamente.

“Ah… Jumin-”

“Aquí está lo que ordenaron, mis disculpas por la demora” anunció un camarero vestido con un traje fino, tenía la elegancia y la destreza propios de un empleado en un sitio tan caro… Aunque debía mejorar a la hora de anunciarse “el vinotinto es de su viñedo, sr. Han”

“Ah, sí, muy bien. Le agradezco” El rostro de Jumin pasó a gran velocidad hacia la expresión aburrida de un millonario arrogante y de forma rápida y fluida tomó una copa de vino que el camarero le sirvió, la meneó suavemente y luego le dio un sorbo “excelente, puedes retirarte” le dijo Jumin con esa sonrisa política a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado a dar.

“Así que…” Jaehee intentó buscar otro tema de conversación, nunca se esperó una situación como aquella “¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste construir el hotel para gatos en Marruecos?” se sintió tonta por no haber pensado en algo mejor ¡Odiaba hablar sobre los proyectos raros del sr. Han!

La expresión tensa de Jumin se aligeró y por primera vez en la noche la miró a los ojos, a la mejor secretaria que había tenido “Verás, cuando viajé para cerrar el trato con…”

Jaehee se alivió por traer a ese animado, arrogante y loco por los gatos de vuelta, dios sabría por qué habría tenido aquél momento de debilidad… No, a decir verdad, era seguro que aquello debía ser por la reciente muerte de V, eso debió re-abrirle las viejas heridas y añadirle otras. Suspiró, no se llevaba muy bien con Jumin Han, pero… Nadie merecía estar tan solo ¿Quién mejor que ella para saberlo?

Jumin no paró de hablar a cerca sus `maravillosas ideas sobre gatos´, para él fue divertido ver a la asistente Kang a punto de volverse loca mientras fingía estar pasando un buen rato. Más tarde esa noche, al llegar a su departamento y ver al Elizabeth III aproximarse a él, V y Rika pasaron de forma fugaz por su mente. Se tragó la amargura que amenazaba con ahogarlo y le sonrió a su gata, a quien ya tenía en brazos.

“La asistente Kang y tú sí estarán siempre conmigo ¿Verdad?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, volví con otro one shot y esta vez con Mystic Messenger, el juego que me odia porque ya no lo puedo abrir en mi teléfono, pero que igual lo amo porque todas las rutas que jugué las amé... Hasta la de yoosung.
> 
> Por cierto, el padre de Jumin sí contrató a un detective para que los vigilara en aquella cita y ya que al detective le pareció una pareja reciente pero compatible por su forma natural de expresarse e incluso discutir (los vio desde unas mesas cercana a ellos por lo que no fue mucho lo que oyó), el padre de Jumin no tuvo de otra más que desistir con el matrimonio arreglado.
> 
> ¿Que porqué dejo ese pedazo de historia al final? Bueno, supongo que terminé tomando el habito de una de mis escritoras de fanfic favoritas, lo siento, pero al menos así saben algo que iba a omitir de la historia.


End file.
